Let's Get Physical
by anya8989
Summary: When Gohan was forced to go to the doctor by Bulma, he expected a lot of things, but what he didn't expect was an unforgettable encounter with a beautiful raven-haired doctor. AN: Pretty sure this is my first story in over a decade. Please heed the M rating, and feel free to leave a review. AU, PWP


Don't think I've posted anything on here in well over a decade, but it's kinda nice to be back on FF as a writer. I got inspired by "Mend My Heart" by QueenKeesie, and decided to actual type my ideas out instead of keeping them locked in my head. That being said, I'm probably really rusty so please feel free to let me know. I've got a couple of other ideas in my head, and maybe your opinions will be the kick in the pants that I need to decide to write them out too, or help me realize that I should stick to reading fanfics :)

Without further ado, I give you my latest brain dump.

_**Let's Get Physical**_

It's not that Gohan hated doctor's offices. He definitely wasn't a suffering from aichmophobia like his father and younger brother. Oh no. As the Vice President of Biochemical Engineering at Capsule Corp. he was well accustomed to the smell of sterile hallways and seeing folks in white lab coats using syringes on a daily basis. It was just something about being around that combination outside of his research labs that put him on edge every time. The fact that the last time he was in a hospital was for the diagnosis of his father's heart virus didn't make his perception of these kinds of places any better. All in all, they just gave him the unjustifiable heebie-jeebies.

But alas, here he was sitting in the waiting room of his local insurance-approved general practitioner's office. He tried mulling through the latest issue of Esquire, but he couldn't concentrate on "The Top 15 Winter Looks of 2019" when all he could think about was how he got stuck here.

In an effort to cut back costs, Bulma was making all employees get physical examinations in order to reduce employee insurance costs. Despite his protests and claims that he's in peak physical condition, Bulma never wavered from her stance of this being mandatory for ALL Capsule Corp. employees.

"_It's really not that big of a deal Gohan. It's just a quick physical exam. They'll test your blood pressure, take a blood sample and then send you on your way." Bulma reasoned from behind her desk._

"_But why do I have to do it to?! I'm a Saiyan for god's sake. As soon as they perform a test on one of my blood samples, they're sure to realize something is very off Bulma" Gohan pleaded._

"_Do you really think I'd send you to just any old doctor?" Gohan's deadpan face was the only response that she needed. She signed and rubbed her hand against her face before searching for her cell phone on her desk._

"_I'm going to send you to Trunks' doctor you dolt." Bulma explained as she searched the contacts on her phone. "Dr. Roth was present for both his and Bra's births, so he's very much aware of everything Saiyan related and is very good at keeping things confidential. Here, I'm sending you his office contact information now. Tell him I sent you and he'll get you in right away." _

So here he was on his Wednesday off. After 15 minutes of filling out remedial new patient forms, and another 15 minutes of thumbing through a pointless men's fashion magazine, he continued to wait for a nurse to come and retrieve him. He signed as he closed his magazine and glanced down at his watch for the fifth time in as many minutes. It was 1:30 in the afternoon, and his appointment was officially 15 minutes behind. Antsy wasn't usually an adjective that he would use to describe himself, but it was fitting the bill at the moment. Setting the magazine back down on the side table, with a little more tenacity than he intended, he rose from his chair to go speak with the receptionist again to see what the hold up is when the double-doors swung open.

"Mr. Son. Is there a Mr. Gohan Son here?" a plump middle-aged, but sweet sounding nurse dressed in purple scrubs read from the clipboard in her hands.

"Yes, that's me," Gohan said softly as he changed direction to walk towards the nurse. She smiled soon after noticing him.

"Right this way sir," She waved him through the doors. "We're going to be in exam room 9 at the end of the hall."

"Okay thanks" Gohan stepped aside to let the nurse walk in front of him to let the nurse lead the way. They walked into the room one after the other and the nurse directed Gohan to have a seat on the exam table.

"So sorry about the delay Mr. Son. Unfortunately Dr. Roth had a family emergency that he had to run out for not too long ago, and it's thrown our scheduling off a bit, but don't you worry now we have another doctor who's going to be seeing you today" she asked in a cheery voice.

Sirens were immediately going off in Gohan's head at the news. If Dr. Roth wasn't available then how could guarantee this new doctor won't freak out about his Saiyan heritage? Sure there's doctor-patient confidentiality, but he wasn't your typical run of the mill patient. "Um, but I specifically asked to see Dr. Roth. Can't I reschedule for another day?"

"Well, I guess we could, but Dr. Roth is booked up for the next 3 months, and looking at your patient file," she paused to read through his form. "It looks like you're just here for a standard physical, and Dr. Satan is more than capable of handling that." She finished with a smile on her face to try to ease the tension building up in Gohan.

"Uh, well I guess it's fine…" he trailed off.

"Perfect, and Dr. Roth will still be the one to analysis your results when they come back from the lab, since he's listed as your general practitioner, so no need to worry. Now let's get started then. Please have a seat on the table and we'll check your vitals."

Gohan let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding in. The knowledge that it would be Dr. Roth and not this Dr. Satan that would be receiving his test results was balm to his nerves. His mind was still on edge though while the nurse went about checking his temperature and other vitals. He barely even noticed what she was doing until he heard the loud sound of velcro separating as she removed the blood pressure cuff from his arm.

"Wow 100 over 64. You must be a runner because your blood pressure is fantastic." The nurse gushed as she put away all of her instruments.

"Ha yeah, I do some jogging here and there" he tried to laugh off the comment.

"I bet you do. Well anywho, that's all your vitals done, and the doctor will be with you momentarily." She gave him a large smile as she walked out of the room before closing the door behind her.

Gohan leaned back on his hands as he waited for this mysterious Dr. Satan to appear. He pushed the sleeves of his gray henley shirt up before standing up to observe one of the anatomy diagrams that was on a countertop in the corner. 'God, why does the human body have to be this disgusting on the inside?' he thought to himself as he pulled the model heart out of the torso and held it in his hands. He had a fondness for working with living cells and microorganisms when he had the chance, but the innards of the human body kind of grossed him out. 'Maybe that's why I don't like going to the doctor' he thought. 'Oh well, it's a good thing all this junk is on the inside so we don't have to see it all the time.' His thoughts trailed off as he heard a gentle knock on the door that was followed shortly by the sound of the door swinging open.

"Hi Mr. Son?" Gohan turned his head in the direction of the soft yet firm feminine voice that said his name, and the person that accompanied that voice was far from what he was expecting.

"Um, yes. Can I help you miss?" If his tone of voice didn't make his confusion blatantly know, then the stupefied look on his face sure did.

"Oh, I'm Dr. Videl Satan and I'll be giving you your physical today." If it were physically possible for a human's jaw to hit the floor, Gohan's would have cracked the linoleum after that remark. There's no way that the gorgeous raven haired woman standing in front of him could possibly be his doctor. The vision of the doctor that he was expecting was a middle-aged man with a receding hairline. Not a bombshell. Women this beautiful were fitness models or actresses. He didn't realize he was staring until the young doctor asked if he was all right, and shook him from his stupor.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I just wasn't expecting my replacement doctor to be as, um pretty as you are." He admitted while chuckling, hoping against hope that it would play down his awkwardness.

"Well thank you Mr. Son" his comment immediately ignited a blush on her cheeks. While her patient was admiring her, she couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. He had a perfectly chiseled jawline that matched perfectly with his soft cheekbones. A pointed and graceful nose that sat between his dark and stormy eyes. And speaking of things that were dark, his wild hair appeared to be perfectly bed-head coiffed, but she couldn't find a visual hint of product in it. The nursing staff was right when they said he as a looker. "Um, why don't we get started with your exam then? And I can take your heart whenever you're ready."

"M-m my heart?" Gohan blushed, completely confused by her comment.

"Yes, the heart in your hand" she smiled and pointed at the plastic model heart that he was still holding in his hands.

"Oh, yes of course. Sorry about that." He gushed in an embarrassed tone.

"No it's quite alright. Why don't you take a seat on the table and we'll begin." He quickly followed her instruction and shuffled back to sit on the table making himself as comfortable as he could. He braved a glance at her while she placed the heart on the counter near the model torso before she turned back to face him.

"So I've looked over your medical form, and it looks like it's been a while since your last full medical exam."

"Yeah, I grew up far from the city, and by the time I moved here I was still seeing a family doctor that would make house visits." It wasn't entirely untrue so he was able to get the lie out a lot smoother than he initially thought.

"That's fine. I was still able to get some information from the medical history that you provided from your family, so I've got a bit to go on." She placed the file down on the counter behind her. "Now, since it's been a while since your last exam, I wanted to give you an overview of the kinds of tests that we're going to perform today. I'll start by doing a visual exam, checking your head, chest, abdomen and spine. Then we'll do some simple blood work to check your blood count, cholesterol and all that. And finally, since you're 26, we won't have to do a prostate exam or anything like that, but I will be performing a testicular exam."

"A testicular exam? Is that entirely necessary?" A bead of sweat rolled down the side of Gohan's face at the thought of the raven-haired doctor touching his genitals.

"It's a standard test for men. It's very quick, and I'll just be checking for lumps bumps or any irregularities like that." Her tone was meant to be reassuring. As if she had done the exam a hundred times, and maybe she had, but Gohan was still on edge about the idea.

"Okay, as long as you think it's necessary." Videl had to fight to keep her mask of professionalism in place when he smiled at her with that bashful grin of his. In the end she spared him a smile, which only proved to widen his.

"Okay, first things first, let's check out those eyes of yours" Videl said as she reached for her exam scope. She proceeded to quickly test his sight, ears, nasal cavities and throat, and provided instruction to her patient along the way.

"Alight everything looks good." She said as she put her scope away. "Alright, now I'm going to take a few quick blood samples, but first I need you to roll up the sleeve for your non-dominant hand." She bent down to open a nearby drawer to pull out the supplies that she would need to draw his blood. After finding the necessary instruments, she pulled a wheeled stool and table up towards her patient. What she wasn't expecting to find when she returned to her patient was him frozen in place with a ghostly complexion.

"Um. Mr. Son, is everything okay?" She raised her eyebrow in concern as she opened the packaging that contained a sterile needle and glass vials.

"Y-yeah, of course. I'm totally fine," Gohan replied with a gulp. Never taking his eyes off of the needle that was laid out in front of him. The snap of her medical gloves pulled him from his trance. "Why wouldn't I be okay?" She could practically feel the anxiety radiating off of him.

"I know it's been a while since your last physical, but I promise everything will be fine." The soft smile that she wore was enough to calm his nerves, but the comforting nitrile hand that she placed on his forearm nearly turned him into jelly. "I just need to take 3 samples, and it'll be over before you know it," she finished with a wink.

"Yeah of course," he said with a sheepish grin. He couldn't fight the blush that crept onto his cheeks while he casually rolled up his left sleeve. 'God I can't believe I panicked in front of her like that at the sight of a little needle!' He yelled at himself. 'I'm so stupid! She probably thinks I'm a complete loser now. Ugh, there's no way I'll be able to bounce back from something like that. I mean she's practically treating me like a little kid. Damn it Gohan! Why are you like this?!"

"And all done." Her angelic voice pulled him out of his internal tirade.

"Huh?"

"We're all done. See, I told you it'd be super quick. If you could just hold this gauze in place for a sec, I'll grab a band-aid for you" She said with a smile as she dropped and sealed the vials into a plastic envelope.

"Wow, that was insanely painless." He was in awe as he watched her grab a band-aid from a jar on the counter.

"Well drawing blood for small samples like this is super easy these days thanks to thinner needles and vail vacuums," she explained as she covered up his "wound" with the band-aid. "So it's pretty much pain free at this point." Her words were emphasized by the snapping noise of her removing her gloves and throwing them in the medical waste bin along with the used vacuum needle.

"Well, if it's that easy, then I'll have to tell my dad, and little brother. They're absolutely petrified by needles." He chuckled while pulling his shirt sleeve back down.

"I'm sure if they're as big and strong as you, they'll be just fine." At this point the blush had spread from his cheeks to hers.

'Oh god, I can't believe I just said that...'

'Huh, I can't believe she just said that.'

"Now I just need you to remove your shirt so that I can take a look at your torso and spine." It came out as a nonchalant request. Something to defuse the tension in the room after her last comment, but as soon as his shirt cleared his shoulders she felt her throat tighten and her eyes widen. 'Oh my god…' she thought to herself as she stared at the Herculean body that was now on display in front of her. She could tell that Gohan was fit from the way his shirt clung to his torso and the gracefully straight posture he had, but she wasn't prepared for him to be as ripped as he was.

Of course Gohan merely sat there shirtless and completely oblivious to the thoughts going on in his doctor's head. It wasn't until he noticed a slight twitch, as if she was shaking herself back to awareness, that it occurred to him that she was checking him out. He felt his ego swell at the realization that a woman as beautiful as Dr. Satan would be attracted to him.

"R-right, so if you could just lay back on the table, I'm going to start with your chest and work my way down to check for any abnormalities." She placed her hands on his strong pecs soon after his back touched the paper covering of the table below him. As she pressed and caressed him, she would occasionally ask if anything hurt or was uncomfortable, to which he would reply with a soft "no" each time. When her hands began to move south towards his abdomen, he couldn't help but notice a certain tightness start to build up in his pants. He did his best to calm down, but the feeling of her soft fingers against his skin was starting to get to him. It was almost like her hands were lingering on purpose to get him all riled up. If only he knew how close to right he was.

His skin felt absolutely amazing under her fingers. It was sinful really that his skin could be perfectly tanned and feel baby smooth at the same time. She was almost envious of him since her skin literally paled in comparison, despite her best efforts.

"Okay Mr. Son you can sit up now. I'm just going to check your spine and then your heart and lungs." Her voice was nearly a whisper at this point, but he sat up stock straight and waited for her to continue. Her hands glided from his shoulders as they made their way to his spine. Delicate fingers made trails up and down his spine, and he felt the fine hairs on his skin stand up in their wake. The whole process was strangely calming and erotic at the same time.

Apparently he was in such a state of zen, that he failed to noticed that she stopped touching him until he felt the cold press of her stethoscope on his chest, as she calmly asked him to breath in and out. At this distance he could smell more of her shampoo and perfume, and he was quickly starting to become addicted to the scent. It was a large undertaking of self-control not to close the distance between them and press her curvaceous form against his hard plains of muscle. He felt the room get colder when she eventually stepped away from the table to rummage through a drawer, but his body heated up again when her next request reached his ears.

"Here's a cloth gown for you to wear Mr. Son. I need you to remove all of your clothes and put this on with the opening in the back." She patted her self on the back for saying all of that without stuttering through it, but she knew that she was blushing like a tomato, and that it would be impossible for anyone not to notice. "I'll close the curtain to give you some privacy, just let me know when you're ready." She quickly pulled the cloth curtain around the exam table, and effectively shielded him off from her view. As soon as he was out of sight, she let out a silent sigh as she let her body sag. She placed her arms out in front of her to support herself against the nearest countertop. She steadied herself and tried to collect her thoughts and prepare for this final procedure.

'Okay Videl, you can do this. You've done this hundreds and hundreds of times during medical school and during your residency, so why is this any different? Sure he might be the sexiest man you've ever laid eyes on, but that's no reason for you to lose your gob in the middle of an exam. Besides, I'm sure a guy like that totally has a girlfriend and isn't looking to be felt up by his doctor. You didn't come this far in your career just to face a medical malpractice or ,God forbid, a sexual harassment suit. It's just one more, super quick two-minute test and you're home free. All you have to do is touch this very very insanely attractive guy's balls and that's it…Fuck I'm screwed.' Videl commiserated with her own thoughts, totally unaware to the inner turmoil that was going on on the other side of the curtain.

'Are you kidding me right now" Gohan thought as he stared at his groin. 'Of all the times in the world to get a boner, you pick the one moment when an incredibly sexy and intelligent woman is about to touch your balls.' He tried his best to think bland and family friendly thoughts, but nothing was working with the doctor's scent still lingering in the air. 'Okay what if I try and sit in a way that makes it less noticeable?' he thought to himself as he tired finding a position that wouldn't leave him looking like he pitched a tent in his patient gown. Eventually he found himself settling for sitting with his legs clamped together and his hands in his lap.

"I'm ready" he squeaked out to the doctor. Yup he was ready, whether he wanted to be ready or not.

With one more deep and determined breath, Videl pulled the curtain back so that she could clearly see her patient stiffly perched on the table. "Could please lay back on the table and prop your legs up Mr. Son?" she asked with a tremor in her voice.

"Umm, is that absolutely necessary doctor?" Gohan quickly replied without moving a muscle.

"Yes. If I'm going to complete this exam, then I'm going to need to be able to feel what's going on under your gown." God she could feel her blush make it's way from her cheeks down her neck, and to her chest.

"I get that. I-I just don't know if I'm ready. You know?" Gohan moved one of his hands up to scratch the back of his head while he nervously grinned up at the young doctor. An action that Videl would have found endearing in any other moment except for this one. At this point she just wanted to rip the proverbial band-aid off and get this over with as soon as possible.

"Look Mr. Son, I get that this is your first time doing this exam, but I assure you that there's nothing to worry about." She said as she eased him into a horizontal position on the table. Gohan didn't fight her, but he immediately brought his other hand down to his grown to hold his member down.

"Now if you'll just spread your legs and remove your hands we can get this over with" Videl let out an exasperated sigh as she moved to the end of the table and waited for him to move his hands away. Little by little, Gohan's hands moved from his groin until he could feel his member spring up freely in its semi-erect state. Not knowing what to do, he covered his face with his hands and waited for her shouts of disgust.

With his hands out of the way, Videl got down to business and pushed the bottom of the gown out of the way in order to reach for his testis. It didn't take long for her to locate the small yet heavy globes, and she latched onto them. Caressing them with her fingers she noticed how symmetrical they were and how pleasing the weight of them felt in her hands. It didn't take too long for her to notice how they twitched and tightened below her fingers. 'But why would he's balls be tightening like this?' she asked herself, 'unless…' She trailed off in her thoughts as her curiosity got the best of her. She allowed her fingers to drift up to his shaft and immediately felt how thick and firm his flesh was under her fingers. Still not believing what she was feeling, she allowed her eyes to quickly gaze under the gown to see what it was hiding.

"Oh my god!" she stepped back and exclaimed as her senses brought her to one conclusion: Mr. Son had a boner. A huge boner. A huge boner for HER.

Startled and embarrassed by her scream, Gohan shot back up into a sitting position on the table.

"I'm so sorry. I-I don't know what came over me. This has never happened before." Gohan stumbled over a slew of apologies and excuses for his anatomy's behavior as he tried to hide his groin again. He reached for his jeans to provide some extra coverage, but somehow all of the new excitement in the room was only causing his member to get harder. "Look, I'm really really sorry, and I'll, I'll just get dressed and head out-"

At this point Gohan's voice just started to trail off into a string of blah blah blahs in Videl's head. Her hand might have been covering her mouth in her state of shock, but she couldn't help by find the whole situation to be a total turn on. Sure she considered herself to be modestly attractive, but compared to the man in front of her, he was way out of her league by her terms. That being said, she managed to arouse him so much with a basic medical exam that he actually got hard. The thought was beyond erotic, and it was causing her to really consider this situation. Clearly they're both attracted to one another, so would it be so bad if they just gave in? Could she keep her dignity tack if she were to have office sex with a complete stranger that's she's only known for about 20 minutes? As she watched her patient accidentally flash her while struggling to try and put his boxers on while trying to keep his gown in place, she decided that she really didn't care about her dignity. At least not at this particular moment.

"Wait." She said firmly causing Gohan to pause in his scrabble to leave the room as quickly as possible. "While this situation is beyond unorthodox, I don't think I can let you leave this room in your current state."

"What?" She probably would have laughed in his face at the confused look he was giving her at the moment if the circumstances were different. Instead she removed her white lab coat, revealing the form fitting black dress that lay beneath it, and walked towards his boxer-clad body with her head up and shoulders back.

"I mean, it would be awfully suspicious if you left this office with a bulge in your pants, and seeing as I'm partially to blame for it I figured I could help with eradicating it." Despite her blush, her tone was even and she looked him right in the eye as she propositioned him. She had made her decision and she wasn't going to turn back now. She just had to hope that he didn't shut her down.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" his breath was coming short and fast now as Videl moved closer, eventually stopping inches away from him. There's no way this was happening. Never in his wildest dreams did he envision this being a possible outcome of this doctor visit.

"I am," she breathed out her response against his lips, and that was the last straw. In a brash wave of masculinity he cradled her head in his hands as he closed the gap between their lips. Before their kiss could get deeper, she briefly ripped her mouth away from his. "But, we have to be very quiet," she said in a warning tone despite the flirtatious grin that she wore.

"I can be quiet, but I'm not sure if you can," Gohan replied with a teasing smile of his own before closing his mouth over hers again. Their kiss started out as gentle caresses of the lips, as if they were testing the waters before jumping right into the deep end. As their tongues entered the fray, the two would-be strangers let their hands join the fun too.

Videl ran her fingers through Gohan's hair, occasionally clenching the strands between her fingers in order to bring his face closer to hers. Gohan's hands had other plans though. He allowed his right hand to leave her silky strands of raven hair, and move down her body. Stopping momentarily to squeeze her rounded breast, before continuing south till it landed on her left but cheek. His left hand soon followed the same trail till both hands were cupping and gripping her firm glutes above the fabric of her dress. Wanting to feel more of her against him, he lifted her up and wedged himself between her thighs before turning and setting her rear down on the exam table in one swift motion. Quickly taking the hint, and also loving the feeling on him cradled between her thighs, Videl wrapped her legs around his trim waist in order to prevent him from leaving. As if he'd even try to escape.

The two continued to trade long and deep kisses. Their moans of pleasure being smothered by each other's lips. As fond as Gohan was of her lips though, he was dying to explore and taste the rest of the young doctor's ivory skin. He allowed his hands to once again move across her body and make their way up her back, gliding across her spine until his left hand found the zipper at the top of her dress. His desire to remove her clothes forced him to reluctantly unwind her delicious legs from his waist and set her back on her feet. He eagerly pulled the zipper down, using his free hand to prevent the zipper from breaking. As much a he wanted to free her from her confines, he needed to make sure that her clothes remained intact.

As soon as the zipper reached her bottom, his hands immediately began pushing the tight pencil-skirt dress off of her shoulders and down her arms. Videl broke away from his lips to catch her breath and to untangle her arms from the sleeve holes of her dress. Without her lips to occupy him, Gohan's began to place a trail of wet kisses from her neck to the top of her bra-covered breasts. His hands moved to her back to deftly unhook her bra, allowing it to slip down with her dress. Now that her perfect breasts were in view, his mouth moved south to smother her globes with his mouth and tongue. Videl's quiet moans in his ear were enough to spur him on to engulf each of her nipples between his lips.

After Videl freed her arms, she tried to push her dress off her hips and the rest of the way down, but Gohan's strong hands had beaten her to the punch. His hands grazed the top of her lacy panties that were hidden beneath the rest of her dress. In an effort to disrobe her as quickly as possible, he slipped his hands beneath the lace and removed both garments in one fell swoop and deposited both on the floor beneath them. He removed his mouth from her bosom momentarily to admire her physique. Comparing her to a fitness model might have been a disservice, because she was more goddess than human. His desire for her increased ten-fold as he re-launched himself into a new attack of kisses on her neck.

Now barren from head to toe, Videl shifted closer to the solid hunk of man that was anchored in front of her by re-wrapping her legs back around his waist, forcing him to cradle her firm ass. She couldn't stop the moan from escaping her lips as she felt his hard shaft rub against her exposed clit. Realizing the effect that this had on her, he repeated ground his groin into hers. After a few strokes, he swapped his covered member with his thick fingers, and began to fondle the swollen bundle of nerves that was now exposed between her thighs. Each stroke of his fingers sending waves of pleasure through her system. He continued running small circles around her clit, before driving one, and then a second long finger inside her opening.

"Oh fuck," she groaned out as quietly as she could. She shoved her face into his neck to use it to muffle the remainder of he moans. The intrusion left her feeling full, yet wanting because she knew there was much more to come, and she was starting to become impatient.

While her mouth attacked his neck and collarbone with love bites and kisses, her hands attacked the plain boxer briefs that shielded Gohan's straining erection from her view. She drove her hands passed the elastic waistband and into the cotton confines. Her left hand rubbed his thigh, while her right went straight for his shaft.

"God, I want to fuck you so bad," Gohan grunted out when her hand began to fondle his privates.

"Y-yeah?" she groaned out in response as his digits curled to hit a pleasure spot within her.

"Yeah. All I want to do is make you cum," he groaned into her ear. His used his free hand to left her face from his neck to allow him to smother her lips with a string of sloppy open-mouth kisses.

The vulgarity of his words hit right in the pleasure center of her brain and added to the eroticism of the moment. Spurred on by his promise of a happy ending, she pushed his boxers down his hips till they pooled around his ankles. Taking the hint, Gohan removed his fingers from inside her and swatted her hand away from his silken shaft before pushing her to lie back on the table. He kissed her gently before standing straight up again and grasping his member himself. He pumping his flesh with his right hand, using her leftover fluids that hadn't dried on his hand as a lubricant.

He bent down slightly to lift her right leg over his left shoulder, which made her opening vulnerable to him. With his cock in hand he guided his rounded tip to her, and quickly sheathing himself into her tight warmth.

The feeling of him parting her folds nearly took Videl's breath away. He was so big, that she initially questioned if he was going to fit, or tear her in two. But at that moment she couldn't recall feeling more whole in her life than having him buried to the hilt within her. Almost like two pieces of a puzzle that were finally being brought together.

"Fuck you feel so good." Gohan whispered into the air that was humid with the smell of sex. The feeling of her inner walls clinging to him to tightly would have made any lesser man cum right then and there, but fortunately for the two, Gohan was far from a lesser man. After giving her a moment to become accustomed to his intrusion, he started pumping his hips into hers at a gentle, but steady rhythm. While the pace was pleasurable, it wasn't what Videl was looking for. She needed a fast and hard fuck and she needed it now.

"Harder" she moaned out. "Fuck me harder." She raised her hips to meet his thrusts to try to pull him in deeper.

"Say please, and I'll give you what you want." He continued to plunge his cock in at a relaxed pace, all while sporting a

"For fuck's sake. Harder. Please. Now." She hissed out the command. If it weren't for the fact that her coworkers were on the other side of the door she would have screamed at him. Using his left arm he secured her leg over his shoulder before smirking down at the beauty below him.

"As you wish." As soon as the words left his mouth he started ramming his hips into her at a ferocious pace. Giving her all that he could without causing any bodily harm. Gohan admired the beauty below him as his hips thrust forward and back against her pelvis like an engine piston from an Italian sports car. The pace was so much that it left Videl mute for words, and only able to writhe beneath him in open-mouthed pleasure. Her eyes clenched shut in pleasure. The layer of sweat that made her skin appear to shimmer under the fluorescent lights. Her round breasts that bounced and moved in time with each of his thrusts. Her flat, yet toned, stomach that tightened with every spasm of her inner walls.

She was a sight to behold, and he considered himself the luckiest man on Earth to be able to hold her like this, and share this moment with her. Even if this was the only moment he had with her, it was the greatest moment of his life.

Entranced by her beauty, he reached down with his right hand and cupped one of her breasts. He caressed the skin, and marveled at the softness of the skin that he was touching. His thumb brushed against the side before making its way to her nipple. He thumbed over the hardened peak and then gently pinched it between his thumb and index finger, causing Videl to cry quietly at the bursts of pleasure. With the added stimulation on her nipples she was beginning to reach the point of no return. The pleasure was rising and rising, and would soon hit its peak and boil over.

Despite feeling her thighs start to quiver around him, Gohan continued to plunder the woman beneath him for all he's worth. He knew she was so close to the edge. So close that she had nearly brought him to his end, but he was determined to ensure that she reached her release well before he reached his. Unfortunately this moment needed to end, and end soon in order to not arouse suspicion from the young doctor's colleagues. He switched his caresses from her breasts to her clit, rubbing circles around the bundle of nerves that was slick with their combined juices. As expected the added stimulus was just what the doctor ordered and sent her tumbling over into a sea of ecstasy. A sea so perfect that she wouldn't mind drowning in it in order to stay there forever.

He felt it was quite an honor to watch her come undone beneath him. Her face was beautifully flushed all the way down to her chest. Her intensely blue eyes were shut so tight that tears were starting to form in the corners of her eyes. Her back perfectly arched, thrusting her pert breast into the air. He only wished she didn't have her hand over her mouth to muffle the outflow of gasps and moans that escaped her lips. As beautiful as this scene was, he desperately wanted to hear her screaming his name till her voice was hoarse.

Sights and lack of sounds aside, the feeling of her velvet walls trembling and clenching around him as her orgasm washed over her was too much for him to bare. The coil of pleasure that had been tightening within his loins was about to be let loose. He let her leg drop from his shoulder, and gripped her thighs tightly before dipping his head down to smother his grunts in the slope of her neck.

His own orgasm ripped through him with the force of an earthquake. While his thrusts may have lost some of their vigor, he steadily plunged in and out of her as he rode out the aftershock of his climax. She had completely milked him dry, and he could feel her core overflowing with his seed.

Completely tapped for energy, Gohan allowed his head to continue to linger between her neck and shoulder. His lips ghosted across her ivory skin as he panted and tried to regain his composure. In the back of his mind he knew that he should have pulled out or used a condom, but at that moment he didn't care. Hell, his mind was so numb with pleasure he didn't really care about anything. All of the other doctors and nurses could have stormed into the room right then and there, and he would have been too content to move.

As Videl began to catch her breath, she removed her unsteady hand away from her face to run it through his slightly damp hair. Feeling her soft touch, he lifted his head from her neck and gently kissed her lips. The kiss surprised Videl in the way that it was so tender, yet equally, if not more passionate than the kisses that they had previously shared during their encounter. Overwhelmed by the emotions that she was receiving, she pulled his face closer and fully gave into the kiss.

Unfortunately they're pleasure oasis couldn't last forever, as their embraced was startled by a vigorous buzz coming from Videl's lab coat pocket. "I should go check on that," Videl whispered after finally detaching her lips from Gohan's.

"Yeah of course," Gohan replied as he reluctantly stood up and moved back to allow the young doctor space to get off of the exam table. As they separated, both felt an inexplicable feeling of lose at the other's warmth. He watched Videl stand on unsteady legs and walk towards her discarded coat. She quickly rummaged through the pockets and retrieved the vibrating gadget to check the incoming message.

"Damn it," she said with a sigh as she gathered her discarded clothes from the floor.

"Is everything okay?" Gohan asked as he finished pulling on his boxers.

"Ugh, not really. I have another appointment that I have to head to in like 5 mins." Her reply was slightly muffled in her flurry to put her bra on as quickly as possible. "Ugh, god I'm a mess. This whole room is a mess." she whined as she noticed their residual desire was still running down her leg and the suspicious stains on the exam table. Following her gaze, Gohan blanched and reached for the nearest box of tissues.

"Sorry about that" he said sheepishly, handing her several tissues.

"No need to apologize" she said while grabbing the tissues from him to clean up her legs. "It takes two to tango after all."

"Of course," was he awkward response. "Here how about you finish getting dressed and I'll clean up the room?"

"Oh no, you don't have to do that"

"Yes, I do have to. Because it takes two to tango, right?" Her impending appointment was the only thing preventing her from jumping his shirtless body, and kissing that adorable smile off of his face. He had already begun swiping down the floor and replacing the paper lining on the exam table. With his rippling muscles on display while he worked, Videl feel back into a trace as she slipped back into her dress.

"Here let me help with that," his voice shook her from her stupor. She hadn't realized that he had already finished his clean up and was standing behind her zipping up her dress. "To be honest, I kinda liked unzipping this more." His whisper sent shivers down her spine and made her legs go weak. His husky voice was like nearly an anesthetic. His hands moved moved from the top of her dress, down her back to caress her hips. He was seconds away from spinning her around and ravishing her lips, when her blasted pager buzzed again, causing her to spring from his grasp.

"Sorry, I've got to run to my next appointment," She picked up her lab coat and slipped it on with as much grace as she could muster in her rattled state.

"No, don't worry about it. I know you've got to go." The melancholy in his voice was pretty much palpable in the room, and she could willingly admit to herself that she felt the same. Despite how she felt about their parting, she was eternally grateful that he finally put his shirt back on, and his chiselled torso was no longer in view. She could finally think straight again, as she smoothed out her hair before collecting her patient files.

"So, um, I'll have the lab run your blood work and other tests, and Dr. Roth will follow up with you on the results." She knew that her voice was shaky, but she needed to get back her professional facade ASAP before her next meeting. "Just head back to the nurses' station and they'll be able to give you your appoint notes."

"Yeah of course. Thank you again Dr. Satan." If his voice sounded melancholy before, it was flat out dejected by now. This was it. This was the end of their randevu. His 45 minutes of heaven was coming to a close, and it seemed like he was never going to return.

Videl took one final look around the room before opening the door and motioning for Gohan to exit the room. He locked eyes with her one more time and gave her one final half-hearted smile before proceeding out the door and down the hall. All Videl could do was watch him walk away and out of her life.

She released a heavy sigh and sagged against the the open door. 'How can you be so stupid!' she thought to herself. 'The most attractive guy that you've ever met just fucked you into another dimension, and not only that, he's clearly into you, and you just let him walk away?! What is wrong with you?! Why are you like this?!' The mental barating continued for another couple of minutes before she was jolted out of her thoughts by a group of nurses.

"God damn that's a fine piece of ass," one of the nurse said ogling Gohan's backside as he walked down the hall.

"I'd give $5,000 to be able to buy him a drink."

"Hell, I'd give him $1,000 to have him spit in my mouth." Another nurse remarked.

The things the nurses said from there pretty much spiralled down the gutter from there, but they shook Videl to the core. These women were boldly thirsting after a man that she had right in her grasp. She couldn't let this slip away. Not after that amazing moment they shared together. Sure, there's a chance that this was just a fling, an opportunistic hookup, or impulsive lust. But the way that they fit together so perfectly, she had to give it a shot.

"Hey Teresa, can you let Mr. Jones that know that I'm running a few mins late for his appointment? I forgot to give Mr. Son his prescription." Videl frantically gave the order to the nurse closest to her. Writing notes on her prescription pad in her hand, she quickly made her way towards the door that Gohan walked through. She just had to hope she wasn't too late.

Bursting through the door, she scanned the waiting room for Gohan. "Shit," she whispered to herself when she didn't see his tall muscular form amongst the waiting patients.

"Mary, did you see which way Mr. Son went," she asked the receptionist.

"Oh yes Dr. Satan. He just headed towards the lobby maybe a minute ago" Mary barely got her reply our before Videl bolted from her desk towards the lobby.

"Thank you!" She shouted on her way out the door.

She spotted him waiting by the elevator bay with his shoulders slumped and hands in his pockets. The elevator chimed and the doors opened allowing him to enter.

"Mr. Son wait!" She shouted as she sprinted as quickly as she could in her heels. What possessed her to even wear heels today?

At the sound of his name, Gohan poked his head back out of the elevator to look for who called him. When he saw Videl running towards him full speed, he stepped off the elevator to meet her halfway.

"Dr. Satan, was there something you needed?" He asked with genuine confusion on his face. Maybe he left something in the exam room, or maybe there was a procedure that she didn't forgot to perform.

Videl was nearly out of breath when she came to a halt in front of him. Despite her best hopes, she was honestly thinking that he would have left by now, and that she'd miss her opportunity. Now that he was standing right in front of her again, she was a little lost for words.

"Um um, no. There wasn't anything that I needed." She was stumbling over her words. God this was embarrassing.

"Oh, okay. Did I forget anything?" He asked, not knowing what else to do or say. Honestly, what do you say to someone who basically gave you the boot after mind-numbing sex at her place of work? None of the chats he had with his friends ever prepared him for this scenario.

"No, well, um actually yes, or more so I forgot something." Videl said in a flurry. 'Come on V, you can do this' she said to herself before taking a deep breath and continuing. "What I mean is, I forgot to give you this prescription before you left, and completely forgot." She extended her hand to slip the small piece of paper into his.

The confusion deepened on his face as he looked down at that note in his hand. He had prescriptions before, but none of them looked like this. This piece of paper was nearly blank except for her name, and number, and oh… A smile began to creep onto his face.

She watched him study the note with hopeful eyes before continuing. "It's recommended that you don't start taking this medication during busy days. Weekends are usually best, and if things are reacting well, you can take it more frequently if desired."

"Weekends, huh?" he said still looking at the piece of paper.

"Ideally yes, but if you need to use it sooner we can figure out a different plan." She shook with nerves as she spoke, praying that he'd understand her meaning.

"No, usually weekends work great for me, but would it be okay if I started on Friday night instead?" He asked. "I'd like to start as soon as possible." Videl felt her body bubble with anticipation with his words.

"Yes Friday night should be just fine" Her smile was like a radiant glow that shined down on him.

"Okay great. I'm looking forward to starting this treatment on Friday then. I'll call if I have any questions." She was quickly falling for his smile. The way it brightened up his dark eyes was a potent aphrodisiac. A chime sounded again, signaling the arrival of another elevator car.

"Perfect. Tell then, enjoy the rest of your afternoon Gohan." He loved the way his name rolled off of her tongue.

"Thank you again, Videl" he said with a wave before walking backwards into the elevator. He wasn't ready to take his eyes off her just yet.

Videl smiled and waved back, but that wasn't enough. She took a quick glance around the elevator bay, before she jumped into the elevator car before the doors closed. The shocked look on Gohan's face was only there momentarily because her lips soon wiped any expression off of his face. Their parting kiss, albeit brief, said everything that they needed to convey in that moment. This was definitely not going to be just a fling, it was for sure not an opportunistic hookup, and it 100% wasn't them acting on impulsive lust. This was going to be much much more, and they couldn't wait to see what happened next.


End file.
